nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Senju Violet
'Character First Name:' Violet 'Character Last Name:' Senju 'IMVU Username:' Redsappfire 'Nickname: (optional)' Red or Violet 'Age:' 14 'Date of Birth:' 09/04/185AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian '' 'Height: 4' 11" '''Weight: 100Ibs 'Blood Type:' A+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Eye scar on left side 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) Violet became shy around others whom wasn't part of her Clan, for the fact she was attacked by bandits, and could have been killed when trying to escape them. After that, she wish to discover herself and the world around her, which made her become adventurous. Later in the years, people called her mysterious, wondering if she has the power of the Wood Release, like the other powerful Senju amongst her. 'Behaviour:' Violet became was very shy, since she was attacked by bandits and didn't know if they had family or not. She was very mysterious, since she always hid what she did, and covered up everything, so they wouldn't know her true actions. Later, she became adventurous, wondering what was out there for her, and maybe the Senju Clan, and wondering, if they were still feared in today's society or praised to be the strongest of the land. 'Nindo: (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Senju Clan- A group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Strengths *Exceptional Fuinjutsu *Exceptional Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Weaknesses *Below Average Intelligence *Below Average Speed 'Chakra color:' Aqua Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 pieces 20 lbs Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 pieces 15lbs Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 0 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 pieces 6lbs Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 0 Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 pieces 9lbs Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 0 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 0 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 0'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Takuma, Uzumaki Clan, Namikaze Clan 'Enemies:' Uchiha Clan 'Background Information:' On a bright sunny day, Violet decided to have a walk in the forest alone. As she was walking back to homebase, a man grabbed her and knocked her out with The hilt of his Kusinagi. As she started waking up, Violet was getting dragged into a distrubing dark cave, torches were the only light source in the unpeasant cave. The man stared at her, watching her from afar wondering where she would go next. She was wearing dark clothes that day, a black suit, black gloves,and lastly shinobi shoes. Violet looked around the cave, as the torches gleamed, showing more than one man in the cave with her. Their were about four other men, holding Kunai's in there hands. Violet began to freak out, noticing her only options are now escaping or death. Violet began to kick her feet rapidly, as she hit one of the men, whom was dragging her, in his stomach. The man then dropped his kunai, as he was holding his stomach, out of surging pain. Violet then jumped up onto her feet, grabbed the kunai that the man dropped, and threw the kunai towards the torch, making the flame go out. As it was pitch dark in the cave, Violet just kept running back, towards the way she came. Luckily, she got out of the dark cave, and began to head towards the homebase, as the other five men chased after her. As the men were about fifteen feet behind, she continuesly ran, until she seen the Senju homebase in her sights. The man threw there kunai's towards her, only nipping the bottom of her hair, and cutting it off. As she made it towards the homebase, she began to scream. The Senju guards then came near the end of the homebase, letting Violet have access. The Senju guard then looked at the five other bandits, and quickly used the Wood Release to capture all five of them. Later, the guards brung the bandits out of sight of them all and murdered them. As the guards began to head back, without the bandits with them, Violet figured what had happened to the rest of the men, knowing they were killed. Violet began to catch her breathe, and relax about the situation, before heading into her house with her parents, Daichi and Honoka Senju. Years later, she decided it was time to join the Amegakure Academy, and become stronger in her life. As she entered the Academy, she was shy at first, wondering if she would be able to get along with others, or be the kid everyone whispered about in class. She noticed a kid, quiet in his desk, so for the rest of the Academy years, she sat next to him, and attempted to get to know him. Years later, they became best friends, as he was still silent towards everyone, except her, and will always protect her, if she needed it. As Violet graduated the Academy, she is now a Genin of Amegakure. Now, she wears her headband on her arm, and now she is wearing Shinobi tools to keep herself safe. Violet is now ready to conquer the world, and discover more about the Kage's and the villages around her. 'Roleplaying Library:' Bandit Trouble: Hyuga, Hozuki and Senju Trio 'Approved by:' Kagato - 7/30/14